Sangue College
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty meets Twilight without the etty... so it's a Gio meets Twilight meets the Getty girls story
1. Chapter 1

This one is for my girls: Livia, Stephanie, Elena, Beatrice and me are featured in this chapter if you would like to be included just comment me. Love you all

"There's a new guy in school today," Elena said as we all sat down in out seats. We were all sophomores, but then again we weren't at any ordinary school. We were at Sangue College in Italy, also known as Blood College. That's right. We are all vampires. Livia, Stephanie, Beatrice, Elena and Rachael were sat at a table in our first class of the day; blood sciences, when Edward Cullen walked up to us. "Hey guys. Hey Rachael. Can I sit here?" he asked. Rachael was sure if they could have blushed they would of. She nodded her head and Edward sat down next to her.

"So have you met the new guy? He seems pretty cool, although really nervous," Edward said. We looked at him and then finally Stephanie spoke up. "No we haven't met him yet." Just as the words escaped her mouth, a new scent entered the room. All five girls looked up and were met by a dazzling sight in front of them. Beatrice especially couldn't take her eyes off of this creature in front of her. He had short, brown spiky hair, gorgeous amber coloured eyes and a body to die for. "I would definitely bite him," Stephanie muttered under her breath. There was a rumour that went around the school that if a vampire bit another vampire then the one bitten would immediately fall in love. Beatrice nodded her head in agreement.

The boy made his way towards everyone and smiled shyly towards the five girls. "Erm… hi. My name is Giovanni Rossi and I am new here. I was wondering, could I sit beside you?" he said staring at Beatrice. She nodded her head slowly. "_Oh my gosh, he is gorgeous. Wow, this is weird. I feel a strong pull towards him. He looks so good. I wonder if he's single,"_ Beatrice thought. Edward laughed. "B, erm… I don't know how to say this but Gio has the same power as me. He can read minds and heard everything you just thought there," Edward explained as Rachael giggled. Rachael had a power too. She could manipulate other people's power so that she could use them herself. "Wow, there's a lot of lust flying around the room today," Rachael said whilst giggling. Edward laughed whilst looking at Gio and every other girl in the room, but in particular the way he was with Beatrice.

Edward looked at Rachael and smiled. They had a conversation through their minds, knowing that Gio would be too oblivious with his obvious attraction to a certain vampire sat three seats away from them. Completely ignoring the lesson they admitted a lot to each other. "_Rachael, I know what Beatrice means with that great pull. I have felt it. With you,_" he thought. Rachael smiled at him. "_Oh, Edward. I feel the same. I just thought you were out of my league. It is you after all. You are very dazzling_," Rachael said in her thoughts. Edward smiled and shook his head at her. He grabbed her hand under the desk and they both sat with huge smiles on their faces.

Stephanie sat in class depressed. "It's not fair. I want to meet my mate," she said. Livia and Elena smiled at her with a sympathetic face. They both had met their mates. Livia was with Tino, a vampire from Italy and Elena was with Federico, a vampire from America. They were both very happy with their "lives" if you could call it that. All the girls were gorgeous and had their own personal traits that separated them from everyone else. They were a coven of their own and were more than just friends, they were sisters.

Class was over and the group walked out. Livia and Elena were met by their partners and Edward held tightly onto Rachael's hand. Gio and Beatrice walked in perfect synchronicity. "What class have you got next?" B asked Gio. Gio looked at his timetable. "I have music throughout the decades next," he said whilst B jumped up and down with joy. "Me too!" she exclaimed. They all said goodbye to each other and headed off to their next classes with their mates. Stephanie sighed and walked alone to class. "Surely, things would look up in the future," she thought, "Yeah right!"


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to keep you girls waiting too long. I thought since I was in a writing mood I'd write more of this. I hope you like. :D

Gio's point of view

Things were going really well. I had found her. My mate. Beatrice was more than I could ever have imagined. She was gorgeous, stunning and her mind worked in marvellous ways. I had tried so hard not to laugh when she had been thinking about me in class earlier. It was sweet. I liked it… a lot. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity with her. For once, I'm actually glad I got turned into a vampire.

Rachael and Edward, now that was something else. I thought the bond that I had with Beatrice was strong. They are connected on so many ways. I really wished I hadn't been able to read Edward's mind though. Gross! Still, their love and bond is so strong.

Stephanie, I felt sorry for her. She had no one. Then again, that would all be changing in the near future. Rachael had looked into the future and had seen Stephanie with some guy. None of us knew who he was and hadn't shared this information with Stephanie. He was tall and muscular, but that was all we could tell about him. At least she would have someone soon.

I turned towards Beatrice and smiled a dazzling smile at her. Edward had taught me how to do this through his mind and Rachael had laughed. "That's how you do it!" she exclaimed laughing out loud. Everyone had turned to look at her and then she apologised and got on back with her work. Beatrice was fidgeting. In her mind she was singing. I smiled at her and looked back at the board.

I listened to people's thoughts, but they were all tuned out apart from the people I know classed as my friends. "_Gio, you should come to ours tonight. Beatrice will love it. It will be fun. We'll talk to you about it later,"_ Rachael thought. I agreed and then turned my attention back to B.

Once class was finally over, B and I walked outside together holding hands. It was overcast so we didn't have to deal with our sparkling skin. It was good. I don't think I could cope with any more beauty of B. She really was the most stunning creature I had ever seen. This really doesn't seem like me. I wonder if somehow, B had managed to bite me? No, she wouldn't do that and I could and should never think of such a thing.

Rachael had another vision while I was outside with Beatrice. It was Stephanie. She was at school. Sat in a room by herself. Some man came up to her. He wrapped an arm around her. Then the room went dark. There was a loud bang. Followed by a crash. Then the vision ended.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm being good. Don't want to keep you girls waiting too long. Sorry about all the different points of view._

**Stephanie's Point Of View**

I couldn't believe I was stuck with four couples now. It wasn't fair. We had been hanging out for two weeks now. It was weird though. It felt like Rachael, Gio and Edward were hiding something from me. I walked through the door to the music room at home. I needed to get away from them all. Their emotions were driving me crazy. Bleugh! I sat down on the sofa that was in this room and hugged my knees to my chest.

I heard the door open behind me, but didn't turn to face whoever it was. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and I didn't recognize the scent. I looked at the person who was hugging me. He was stunning and gorgeous and amazing. "He… Hi!" I exclaimed. He let out a low velvety laugh. "Hey Stephanie. I'm sorry I startled you. I saw you come in here and had to follow you. I'm Steve. You have no idea how long I have wanted to speak to you. I have been watching you from afar," he explained. I felt a connection with Steve, but I knew nothing about him. I had seen him around school and knew a few things but not much.

**Rachael's Point of View**

I heard a crash. My vision. I was suddenly panicked. I ran through the house at my vampiric speed. I heard cries and screams from the room, but they were not scared and not just Stephanie's. I left to find Edward to see if he knew anything.

An hour later, Stephanie and some tall guy who I recognized as Steve, the half vampire from Australia left the music room. "Steph, what was all that noise? The crashes, the bangs," I said but stopped as I had a vision. "EEEEW!" I exclaimed, "EDWARD! We need Esme's help in remodeling the music room. They broke it!" Stephanie giggled and snuggled into Steve's side. Esme was Edward's "mother" and she was brilliant at designing houses and rooms. "I can't believe you did that! But I suppose that explains why I could not tell who it was going to be in your vision," I said.

**Livia's Point of View**

I heard Rachael squeaking and when I got to the bottom of the stairs she was jumping up and down excitedly with Stephanie and some guy stood beside her. "EEEEW!" Rachael exclaimed, "EDWARD! We need Esme's help in remodeling the music room. They broke it!" Oh my Gosh! I can't believe Stephanie would do that. Tino and I hadn't even wrecked a room yet. Tino appeared by my side. "What's happened?" he asked. . "I can't believe you did that! But I suppose that explains why I could not tell who it was going to be in your vision," Rachael said to Stephanie.

I explained to Tino and we just stood shocked at Stephanie. It was so out of character for her. I was so glad that she had found the one though. It meant we were five couples against the world. It also meant we were now the biggest coven, especially with Edward's family joining ours too. We would have to speak to the Volturri. This I was not looking forward to…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for no updates in so long. I finally figured out where to take this story. YAY for me! Here's for the MGSG celebrations! WOOT WOOT! Rachael's Point Of View

We were sat in class, Edward by my side, everyone else surrounding us as the news appeared on the screen in front of us. If any breaking news happened in school then a big screen would fall down from the ceiling.

"The most powerful vampire clan in history has been overthrown today. Recent discoveries show that the Volturi were torn apart and burnt to pieces."

I looked at the others surrounding me, feeling sick. Not that I could actually be sick. Edward's hand tightened around my own. "We're not safe!" I exclaimed as I looked intently at the television.

"The next powerful vampire clan out there are currently at Sangue College and do not possibly realise how strong they all are. The news has been confirmed that they will be head of the vampire world."

Beatrice's Point of View

Rachael froze beside us and her eyes became unfocused. I knew what this meant. Gio's arms tightened around my waist and I looked worriedly at Rachael who was now thrashing about. Edward seemed shocked and didn't know what to do for the first time since we have known him.

**Rachael's Point Of View**

We were in charge of the vampire world. Our clan. How did this happen. We were five couples who were learning how to use their vampire powers. Yes, most of us did have extra abilities. I wonder if had something to do with Steve or Gio. Surely not…

I looked around at my friend's worried faces and smiled at them. I looked at the mess I had created. I didn't know that I went like that when I had visions. That was just weird.

I grabbed Edward's hand without a word and dragged him out of the classroom. "We need to talk," I said quietly as we entered a quiet room at the other side of campus. Sometimes, vampire abilities were really helpful.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His velvety voice was filled with worry.

"Nothing. I just need to explain. I think Gio or Steve have something hidden about them. We are head of the Vampire world now Edward. Our clan is in charge. We have our special abilities but there must be something else. We have been chosen and I think I may know what it is…"


	5. Chapter 5

More for you all! Hope you enjoy. This is longer and there is a lot of drama. Hope you enjoy and I didn't drag on for too long. Btw, I'm not emo… you'll understand by the end of the chapter. LOLGio's Point of View

She knew too much. She was way more perceptive than I thought. I didn't realise she would figure out something was wrong. I had to blame it on Steve.

I hadn't planned on falling in love. I wanted revenge on those vampire people for turning me. They had been attacked while feeding and now I was one of them. I had to have my revenge and that is what I got.

"Gio, where are you?" I heard a voice ask. I knew the voice and the sent instantly. My lovely B.

"I'm here darling. I need to speak to you," I said before sitting myself down. I didn't move until she was in the room with me. I felt whole again. She made my life worth living.

"What do you need to tell me Gio?" Beatrice asked as she kissed him lovingly.

"Do you promise to keep this from everyone?" I asked. Beatrice nodded her head so I began.

"B, I'm not your average vampire. Picture every emotion a human has as water. When you feel an emotion it uses or broadcasts out a cup of water, but when you feel strong emotions like fear, hate, or anger it actually broadcasts out a gallon of water letting everyone know to stay away from you," I started.

Beatrice looked at me confused. "Okay, erm let me explain more. My type, we feed on pranic energy, so it would actually be easier to drink this "water" that humans are broadcasting than it would be to drain some from their body. It is also safer for them and attracts less attention to us."

"We are adapt at taking this emotional energy and with a little practice we can tell what "flavor" or type of emotion is being felt by you. Those of us who don't know a lot about shielding themselves actually feel your emotions as their own not realizing that these feelings belong to someone else and will eventually get a headache if they do not get away from the source of the emotions." I explained.

Edward Point of View

Oh my goodness. I heard Gio speaking to Beatrice. He knew about Jasper's skills. He was also one of them. We didn't realise at first how Jasper was so intuitive to our emotions but then Carlisle discovered this and it explained everything.

"Since feeling emotions broadcasts out energy which we either don't want to loose or can't afford to loose we do not allow ourselves to feel these; however, the stronger emotions are too strong to hold back because they are more primal and are connected with survival. This is the reason we seem so aloof and cold," Gio explained to Beatrice. I could sense that she was confused as Gio continued on.

"With other vampires it can be different though. You can feed on their emotions so much that they can be killed, but to cover our tracks we make it looks like they were burnt," Gio explained. Beatrice gasped as I tried to keep my mind clear.

"You killed the Volturi!" Beatrice exclaimed, "You are a murderer. You can't be. You're my soul mate. I… I… I love you!"

Rachael had been right. There was something strange about him. I needed to tell her. He was more dangerous than we thought. We needed him on our side or we would be in trouble. A lot of trouble. We would need to deal with this as soon as possible.

Gio's Point of View

I felt another Aura in the room next to us. Edward. Rachael was in the building too. "Stay here," I said to B. She nodded and I stalked through the building. I heard Edward running to Rachael as quickly as he could and I picked up my speed. This was not going to be pretty.

"You should have heard him. You were right. He is more complex than we thought. He's dangerous. Rach, we could be in…" I heard Edward start before I burst into the room.

"You are not going anywhere!" I shouted. Rachael and Edward looked up shocked. They hadn't heard me approaching. "You know too much. You could get me killed. I don't trust you!" I exclaimed.

I crouched into a defensive position and bared my teeth at them. "Gio, please. Let's talk about this. You are Beatrice's mate. We won't hurt you. We love her to much," Rachael said trying to bargain with me. I looked at her and saw the intensity with which she spoke. I could feel it in her aura.

"No! You lie! You fear me. I can feel it. Beatrice can get anything she wants. She doesn't need you. She can find new friends but not a new mate," I exclaimed away to attack.

"NO!" a voice screamed from behind me as I leapt mid air. I pounced on Rachael and attacked her. Her emotions were all over the place and I could feel fear coming from three different auras as well as a mixture of other feelings.

"Gio, what have you done?" Beatrice voice said. She sounded teary although it was impossible for a vampire to cry. I turned to her and noticed her cheeks were blood stained. She was crying blood. I looked at Edward and he was the same. His eyes red and puffy from the blood pouring out of them.

Looking down at the motionless form before me, I realised I had attacked a part of them. I just hoped I could fix it before death took over. I did not have much time. I could feel it looming in the air around me. Death would have to wait. It would take me before her. I needed to do it for Beatrice.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm making up for the fact I'm on holiday in like 3 weeks so am posting heaps of chapters for you at the moment. I hope you are enjoying them. I'm really loving this story at the moment. It's fun writing lots of different point of views rather than sticking to one. Anyway enjoy!_ Livia Point of View

The air was tense. Something bad was happening. Gio, Beatrice, Edward and Rachael were missing. I gathered the rest of my coven together and we hurried to Rachael and Edward's room to find out what was and had happened.

Tino opened the door and we all gasped at the sight before us. Gio was crouched on the floor over someone. I looked from B to Edward and back again. They looked like they were crying, but that's impossible. Vampire's cannot cry. I looked closer at them and noticed that it was not tears that stained their faces, but blood.

I looked back at Gio and then at the motionless form he was hovering over. I gasped. "Rachael!" I exclaimed as I fell to my knees. Everyone around me gasped again.

Gio turned his head and I noticed his eyes were neither goldeny-brown nor red. They were lilac. I had no idea what was happening and I felt weak. Physically drained. I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Stephanie's Point of View

I crouched down. I was not exposing myself to this monster. No way. He had hurt us all. I didn't trust him not anymore.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Gio stuttered as I shook my head. He was going to pay for being the one who had hurt Rachael. I looked down at her and felt my dead heart ache.

"I can fix this," he said getting a hold of his emotions. I scoffed.

"Get the hell away from her. We are not trusting you with her," I shouted, not afraid of anything anymore. Rachael was more than my friend; she was my sister.

"Please, trust me. I know I have no reason for you too but I can feel death in this room. I promise I will explain everything later as I have to Beatrice and Edward. Please trust me just this once? For your friends life," Gio pleaded. I could see the hurt in his lilac eyes.

Slowly, I nodded my head. He smiled at us all. "Okay, I need you to all focus your attentions onto Rachael. Every emotion you are feeling, try and pass to her. She is literally drained of emotions. Emotionless. I can channel them through to her. Try your hardest," he said.

I felt all the emotions I had ever felt flood through my veins. It was as if they were being lifted out of my open mouth. Love for Steve, happiness at being part of a family, sadness at losing my life, grief at the thought of losing Rachael.

Opening my eyes, I nearly lost all of my concentration. Pictures in blue, purple and grey smoke danced around the room. All our emotions were personified into Rachael's spirit as it lifted from her body and opened its arms to welcome our emotions. They all flew to it gracefully. I was in awe. This was amazing.

Rachael's spirit slowly started to sway and dance, as if there was music near by. It encircled us all and danced around us. I could feel the emotions radiating off of it. I watched as her spirit hugged Edward tightly and kissed his cheek gently. It grabbed his hand and slowly danced with him. Then she moved over to me.

"Mia sorella," it said as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and hugged me. I felt a wave of emotions flow throughout my body. She made me feel safe and as if I would never feel alone again. I realised I was never alone in the first place. My family had my back and loved me.

Rachael's spirit made it's way around the group and then went back to the centre of the circle. Slowly, she spoke. "Le emozioni e le emozioni si va!"

The spirit collapsed in the middle of the circle and I rushed to her side. "Now for the next part of this ritual," Gio said, "The sacrifice!"

_DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mia sorella – my sister_

_Le emozioni e le emozioni si va! – emotions come and emotions go._


	7. Chapter 7

Gio's Point of View

"What do you mean a sacrifice?" my love asked. Everyone in the room looked at me. Suspense was hanging in the air.

"A sacrifice. An animal needs to be killed. As you all live on animal blood it will do. Human or vampire blood is normally better, but we need a lot of blood and although I know you are all dying to help, excuse the pun, I don't think it's a good idea," I explained.

I knew Edward was going to offer to help, but he needed to be strong for Rachael. He didn't realise the new strength she would have. Although I attacked her, since I didn't actually kill her, she would become even stronger than she already was. One of the strongest vampires alive. Ugh, again with the puns.

I had known this would have gone one of three ways, I attacked Rachael and she died, I attacked Rachael and she became the strongest vampire out there or someone else attacked Rachael and everyone in the coven died, including my beauty.

As I was thinking over a vision I had seen, Edward ran out and got a mountain Lion and took it in. "Her favourite," he muttered as he stared down at her still motionless body.

I took the mountain lion from him and placed beside Rachael, it's neck exposed to her. "Spirito, si prega di tenere presente il sacrificio e le nostre emozioni. Vogliamo che il nostro amico schiena," I said as I felt the world move around us. The floor started to shake and a purple and blue pattern formed up the walls. I stared in disbelief. I did not think it would work.

Rachael's Point of View

Where was I? I looked up to see Edward's stunningly beautiful face staring down at me. He smiled happily as I blinked my eyes a few times. They felt stingy. I smiled and felt a tingling feeling entering my body.

I closed my eyes, but I could still see Edward. Obviously, my features must have contorted as when my eyes opened again, everyone had worried looks on their faces. "What?" I asked not recognising my own voice. I clutched my hands to my throat. What? I felt so confused.

I jumped up and landed gracefully beside Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled into his side. "What happened?" I asked as I shied away from everyone else.

"Gio attacked you and we thought he had killed you but he brought you back to life again," Stephanie said. I looked at her and she gasped.

"What?" I asked looking at everyone else in the room.

Beatrice handed me a mirror. I looked in it and my hands started to shake and I dropped the mirror. I was beautiful. I knew vampires were meant to be beautiful but I did not imagine this. I finally compared to Edward. My eyes were not pale lilac like Gio's but bright purple, my hair had grown and had matching purple streaks in it.

I twirled on the spot, testing off my balance. Perfect. I stopped and Edward breathed unnecessarily. "Your wrist," he said breathily as I looked down at my wrist. I had what looked like tattoos around my wrists. There were different symbols we had learnt in classes at Sangue meaning water, ice, rain, wind, earth, plant, crystal, fire, sadness, joy, love, anger, dream, spirit, balance, mind, blood, pain and eternity wrapped around my wrist. It was beautiful.

Edward lightly traced the tattoos as everyone came closer to have a look. "Am I like you now?" I asked Gio without looking into his eyes. I could sense him moving his head. I looked up and saw that sadness and regret filled his eyes. "I like it," I said.

"Me too," Edward whispered before hugging me tightly, "I'm glad you are okay."

"I second that," Stephanie said before joining the hug closely followed by everyone else.

"I'm kind of tired guys. I need some time alone. Can you leave me alone for a little while," I asked. Everyone nodded and left except Edward. "You too sweetie. I'm sorry. I'll come get you in a little while. I need to think everything over. I still don't think things are right. I need to think without my favourite distraction," I said with a smirk.

"As long as you make it up to me later," he said with my favourite crooked grin in place. I smiled and laid back on the bed as he left. Things weren't right. I had changed but I'm not sure if it was for the better.

Okay there you go guys…I'm letting this one flow. I like some of the ideas that come out when everything isn't necessarily planned properly. :D

Spirito, si prega di tenere presente il sacrificio e le nostre emozioni. Vogliamo che il nostro amico schiena. - Spirit, please take this sacrifice and our emotions. We want our friend back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okies finally updating again. Hope you girls are enjoying this. Couldn't think how to continue it but now I kinda know where I am going with it. _

Rachael Point of View

I sat in my room thinking about everything. I closed my eyes and reclined back. I could hear my family talking. They were worried about me. Stephanie's voice floated up to me the loudest. "I can't believe this. I thought she was dead. It's your fault Gio. We invite you into our house and you do this. B loves you and now you can see the devastation, you should be able to feel it too. You don't deserve to be here. I'm surprised Edward hasn't beaten you to a pulp yet. Hey, where is Edward?"

I could see a lilac smudge in my eyelids. I was confused. I opened my eyes and saw Edward stood there. Why could I see him with my eyes closed now? This was strange.

"You ready to talk to anyone yet?" his velvety smooth voice asked me. I smiled at him and threw myself into his strong arms.

"I need to try something," I whispered as I dragged his hand and dragged him down the stairs to my family.

Gio felt my presence and turned around. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he started but I cut him off.

"Stop. I want to try something," I said as I sat down and closed my eyes, ignoring all the confused faces staring at me. I looked through my closed eyelids for a few seconds and gasped.

**Elena's Point of View**

When Rachael gasped, I couldn't stop looking at her. "What do you see?" I asked warily.

"Colours," was my answer, "You're represented by yellow, Livia is blue, Steph is green, B is red and I'm lilac. I can see where you all are."

All of us girls stood shocked. "Sit with me," Rachael said. We all sat down beside her and waited our next instruction from her. "Hold hands," was the next one and we did. I gasped at the beautiful sight before me. Rachael's hair literally changed colour from the beautiful purple it was, to the colours of a rainbow.

Our hands broke apart and we watched as the colour drained out of Rachael's hair. "Rachael, what else can you see?" Gio askedwith a hint of awe in his voice.

"You guys have colours too. Federico is yellow, Tino is blue, Steve is green, Edward is lilac and Gio, you are red," she said and it ewwas my turn for a brain wave.

"Oh my goodness. Our couples are represented by the colours of the rainbow. This must mean something. I just don't know what," I said.

Everyone nodded their heads apart from Edward. "I've heard of this but never seen it. It's an old myth. We got told when we first turned that a wonderful sorceress would come to earth and she would use her powers for good. She would have the power of the rainbow behind her. Her and her family were going to become so powerful that no one could defeat them. They were like Gods and Goddesses. They became the different Greek Gods. This is bizarre. Surely it cannot be this," he said trying to stay calm but failing miserably.

We were going to be gods and goddesses. How cool. We always said we would rule the school. Never thought we would rule the universe though…


	9. Chapter 9

Rachael's POV

We walked through the corridors of Sangue College. It was strange knowing what we did, but we all stayed quiet. I was still confused by everything that was happening. Edward was by my side and I grabbed hold of his hand.

"Everything will be okay, babe. Don't worry," he whispered as we continued to walk. Everyone moved out of our way, making sure that they didn't get in our road. Surely they didn't know anything. It was impossible.

"We need to try this out," I whispered. Edward nodded his head and walked with me outside.

"Okay, we all know you are most powerful Rachael, so therefore I think you will be the representation of Zeus, but female. I'm not quite sure how this will work but you will rule the skies. I'm sure if you try…" He stopped as I closed my eyes and the sky turned dark. Lights twinkled above us as I drew pictures with the stars.

"That is phenomenal. You are quite simply the most stunning creature ever," Edward said as he kissed my cheek slightly.

"If I'm Zeus and we are working in pairs, then therefore you are the representation of Hera. This means you are in charge of women and marriage, which actually makes a lot of sense," I half muttered to myself.

"Care to explain?" Edward asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I giggled and then replied, "Well every female, human or not, that I have ever read the mind of wants you. Your connection to Hera and her being the goddess of women will make you connect with all sorts of females, even if you don't want to. It could be partly why we connected," I explained.

I turned the sky lighter again and moved the stars back. "Class," I said with a sigh as we walked hand in hand towards the building.

Well, this was going to be interesting that was for sure. Now we just needed to figure out everyone else's powers and how they were going to be used.


End file.
